


then love knew it was called love

by koroshiyas (lucitae)



Series: Your Love Is Art (Please Help My Heart) [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/koroshiyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"don't you think it's romantic?" hoseok fidgets under the scrutiny.<br/>"your ideas of romantic are outdated, hyung." seokwon makes a face as he sips his tea.</p><p>or alternatively, a continuation of that trash soulmate AU no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	then love knew it was called love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirosayas (landfill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'm falling for your eyes (but they don't know me yet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766746) by [shirosayas (landfill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill/pseuds/shirosayas). 



> I'm sorry it got out of hand. If anything blame my [kouhai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill/pseuds/shirosayas).
> 
> In my defense:
> 
>   1. I need to get back in the practice of writing.
>   2. You incited a war.
>   3. You know I live for fluff.
> 

> 
> Unfortunately, I wish I dedicated something bigger as my first gift to you. Next time, maybe (it'll be something more domestic).

" _When are you coming home?_ "

A line of text greets Changkyun on his forearm.

"Awww" Changkyun's classmate coos when he catches a glimpse of the sentence. "Isn't it so nice to be in love. Your girlfriend must be quite attached."

Changkyun flushes and doesn't bother to correct him as he quickly jots down  _soon_.

 

"Am I being too overeager?" Hoseok worries into his drink, lips catching whip cream while Seokwon makes a face. Then again, he always makes faces as the resident rude maknae of their group (Changkyun doesn't count. He gets boyfriend privileges, Hoseok reasons.)

"Do I really have to answer the question when you already know the answer?" Seokwon is the picture of calm as he sits with his legs crossed, fingers curled around the handle of his cup.

"Don't you think it's romantic?" Hoseok continues and fidgets under the scrutiny.

"Your ideas of romantic are outdated, hyung." Seokwon grimaces as he sips his tea. "Like you still believe in handwritten letters. Yikes."

Hoseok tries not to mention the drafts he has in mind nor how he still believes in candle lit dinners and chocolates and roses for Valentine's day. Classics are classics for a reason.

" _And yet you still blush whenever I write you couplets._ " appears on Seokwon's palm. He closes it quickly but not before Hoseok sees the text inscribed. He turns around to give an appreciative nod to the barista who winks as a reply.

Seokwon clears his throat and glowers at Yoonho who grins cheekily as he dries off a mug. "As I was saying, not everyone shares the same ideas of romance as you, hyung."

Hoseok gives it a thought before the tingle on his elbow distracts him and he scribbles a quick  _I can't wait_ on a napkin while Seokwon rolls his eyes.

 

Sometimes snippets and phrases of text blossom on Changkyun's skin. Sometimes he catches them. More often than not his neighbors see them and before Changkyun realizes they exist, they fade.

He comes home to a bright yellow post-it note stuck on the floor, centimeters away from his slippers. It reads  _If I'm not home to greet you, don't feel too lonely_.

There's a pink one on the wall that says:  _I'm sorry I'm running late_.

One on the fridge in neon green: _If hungry:_   _Fried rice. Second shelf. Microwave 90 seconds._ And then scrawled in tiny font because Hoseok had planned poorly in regards to font size and post-it note space:  _Remove plastic wrap and use the cover!_  
Changkyun smiles to himself, remembering being puzzled by this random sentence and brushed it off as Hoseok's antics.

He opens the door of the fridge only to see one in shape of a blue bubble text on a bottle of beer:  _Save one for me!_  

Changkyun sighs and shakes his head before seating himself on the couch. An apple slice post-it stuck to the tv remote says:  _How does your Friday look? We should go watch a movie together._

Another slice on the table in a frenzied scribble:  _Or not. I mean we could stay home. Whatever you are comfortable with_. Which makes Changkyun chuckle at Hoseok's thoughtfulness but also at how he's getting creative with sticky notes.

There was one morning, a few weeks ago, where Changkyun woke up to a trail of colorful sticky notes on every surface he would encounter during his morning ritual. Closet doors, bathroom mirrors, backs of doors in general, kitchen counter, water pitcher, milk carton, and the list goes on. Every single one was inscribed with words of love:  _Sorry I had to leave early. I hope I didn't wake you. Do you know how handsome you look in the morning? Still manage to take my breath away every day. Did that just make you cringe? You know you love me. I. Miss. You. Already. Be careful on the way out. BE WARY OF STRANGERS. ESPECIALLY DASHING ONES. Don't forget: I love you. Have a good day!_

It left him with this perpetual warmth in his chest for the entire day and a smile he failed to fight off. Kind of like what was happening now. And so he settled into the couch, flipped on the tv, cradled the fried rice, and waited for his soulmate.

 

The first thing Hoseok does is apologize. "Practice ran late and transportation is a mess and —"

"I know," Changkyun says while holding up the pink post-it note that matches the color of Hoseok's face. Notes that he would have removed if he made it home in time.

"Did you eat?" Hoseok asks instead of another phrase that almost made it past his lips, despite seeing the empty plate and the fork beside it.

"Did you?"

"No."

"I thought so," the younger one says with a small smile. "I heated up some chicken and rice for you, if you don't mind."

Hoseok doesn't and swallows down his heart, wondering why it was so easy to express those three words in writing but not vocally. Instead, he walks over to the younger one and presses his lips to Changkyun's forehead. "Thank you," he whispers and thinks it is his imagination when the skin under his fingertips heat up.

"No problem," the younger one mutters.

 

Hoseok is in the shower, trying to still his heart, wondering if his heart would ever stop thundering around Changkyun when the first line of text appears across his abdomen:  _Yes. To both._

And then:  _I missed you today._

Which, frankly, caused Hoseok to finish quickly and rush out of the shower after a haphazard drying off session.

"Did you mean it?" he asks, breath rushed, droplets of water dripping from his hair, wondering if Changkyun meant the misalignment of schedules.

"Mean what?"

"Missing me. Today."

"It was written out for you, hyung," but he doesn't sound annoyed at all. Mostly amused with a hint of affection. "Yes, of course I mean it."

Hoseok's heart continues to act like a desperate bird trying to escape its cage. So the answer is: no. It'll never stop thundering around Changkyun because he might have been in love with a boy he never met years and years ago and he still is.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Pablo Neruda because I can't come up with a title for the life of me.
> 
> The summary was written by my kouhai. Also my writing is very different from my kouhai's SO I'M SORRY IF I DON'T LIVE UP TO HER GLORY.


End file.
